The existing eye drops almost use the same kind of plastic packing bottle with elasticity. Although such a packing bottle has a simple structure and a low manufacture cost, it cannot conveniently dispense eye drops, and the dropping amount cannot be controlled when the drop bottle is squeezed. When dropping eye drops, the user aims the dropping mouth at the eyes. In order to avoid contamination of the eye dropes, the dropping mouth is kept away from the eyes. Thus, the eye drops may not enter into eyes smoothly due to inaccurate aiming or eye closing. In addition, some users often stretch the eyelids by their hands in order to drop the eye drops, which is insanitary. Use of such a plastic packing bottle is troublesome, wasteful, time- and energy-consuming.